Force Spirits
See also: Destiny A Force-user who dies in the process of fulfilling their Destiny may manifest as a Force Spirit. For a Jedi or other good Force-users, this means transforming into a translucent blue spirit that can appear before their former allies. For a darksider, this means becoming an evil Dark Side Spirit that can linger on, continuing to spread the influence of The Dark Side. If a character with the Force Sensitivity Feat dies while fulfilling their Destiny, that character may become a Force Spirit, retaining their consciousness (And their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores) but continuing completely incorporeal. The Force Spirit can manifest at will and can vanish just as easily. It can also walk through walls and exist in the vacuum of space. Additionally, Force Spirits can travel anywhere in the galaxy instantly with a mere thought. However, Force Spirits have no substance and cannot interact physically with creatures or objects in the universe. When a hero dies and becomes a Force Spirit, that Force Spirit becomes a GM-controlled character. Under the GM's control, a Force Spirit might serve as a guide, advising heroes in times of dire need and sharing valuable information or wisdom it held in life. Additional Light Side Spirits Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Jedi Counseling) Main Article: Light Side Spirits While most Jedi would lose their bodily envelope and become one with the totality of The Force upon their death, some instead learn a technique allowing them to retain their own identities separate from The Force for a time. Those individuals can linger in the physical world in the form of "Light Side Spirits," nonphysical entities that exhibit most traits and abilities they had in life. Additional Dark Side Spirits Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Main Article: Dark Side Spirits Whether through the influence of The Dark Side of The Force or just by sheer willpower, strong dark siders have been capable of influencing events long after their physical deaths. Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, and Exar Kun are just a few examples of former Sith Lords who have maintained a spiritual presence in the galaxy years and even centuries after they were thought to be dead. Even Emperor Palpatine manages to avoid permanent death for a while through means unknown to the vast majority of the galaxy's populace. A Dark Side Spirit is anchored to some point or object that allows it to remain connected to the physical realm. Usually, this site or object is closely related to the individual's death. For example, the Sith Lords buried on Korriban use their individual sarcophagi as their focus. Freedon Nadd never strayed too far from his remains buried on Onderon and the moon of Dxun after his remains were moved there. Exar Kun was almost always found on Yavin 4 within the Massassi ruins, where he absorbed the life force of the entire Massassi race. In any case, some sort of connection to the physical realm appears to be vital to the existence of a Dark Side Spirit.